Family
by Queen Layla
Summary: Hotate woke up from her three day coma to find Hayami gone. But he leaves behind a clue with the head nurse. Will she be able to meet her best friend or loose him forever? One-shot. Hope you guys like it.


**Hi! This is a one shot that have been planning for quite some time. And I seriously can't believe that no one wrote a fanfic for Yamamoto Zenjirou to Moushimasu. It's a small manga with 20 chapters.**

**I would suggest you to read the manga first before reading this ineshot or you wouldn't understand some things.**

**I don't own Yamamoto Zenjirou to Moushimasu.** **Maki Youko does.**

**Hope you like it.**

Hotate's POV

The first thing I saw after waking up was Tsubasa-chan's face.

"Hotate-chan." She said, wide-eyed.

"Wah!Hotate-chan's woken up!" She yelled as she came down and hugged me.

"For real?" I heard Sensei ask.

"Hotate-chan!" I heard Makoto-kun and Ume-chan say.

"Where….is this place…?" I asked Tsubasa-chan.

"The Hospital! Can't you remember?! You fell of the cliff and hit your head! Do you know who I am?!" She asked.

"Tsubasa-chan…!" I said. Next to my bed, Ume-chan was crying while Makoto-kun was consoling her.

"I'm alive…." I muttered as I stared at sensei. Next to her was a nurse who was busy scribbling something on a notepad.

"You were unconscious for three days. Even the wound on your head has healed up." She said, smiling.

"I'm so glad! Hotate-chan!" Ume-chan cried into her hands as she sat on a stool next to the bed.

Tsubasa-chan was hugging me when my eyes fell on the door, which was wide open. I thought for a while before pulling away from Tsubasa-chan and getting up.

"Huh? What? You're getting up?!" Tsubasa-chan yelled, horrified.

"You can't! Hotate-chan! Don't be stupid!" She scolded me. But I didn't pay any attention and said, "I'll be fine….."

The others followed me as I went out of the room, with Tsubasa-chan closest, then Makoto-kun and Ume-chan, after them were the Nurse and sensei. I started searching for Hayami-kun's room. Finally spotting it, I slid open the door, peeking in, only to find it empty.

"Is something wrong?" The nurse asked as she came in front.

"Hayami-kun?" I asked.

"Oh! He was discharged a while ago." The nurse said.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. He just went out the door before we could ask anything." She explained. I sighed.

"When can I go home?" I asked a bit disappointed.

"Since you're all healed up, you can change into some clothes and can go home." She smiled as Ume-chan held up a bag. Inside it were some of my clothes. I went back to the bathroom in my room and changed into the fresh clothes, discarding the hospital gown.

"I called the vice principle, telling that you've woken up. He will be here in a while with your father." Sensei said as I came out. I nodded as I drank some water.

_I wonder where Hayami-kun went. I wanna see him._ I thought.

"Are you alright, Hotate-chan?" Tsubasa-chan asked. I nodded.

As we exited the hospital, I saw Vice Principal, Dad and Yuuki-kun, waiting.

"Hotate, are you alright?" Vice Principal asked. I nodded.

More questions came, asking me if my head hurt or if I needed anything. I replied only by shaking my head or nodding.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Yuuki-kun asked. I shook my head not wanting to reply. He frowned, but didn't continue on the matter.

"Is something wrong Hotate?" Dad asked as he crouched down and patted my head. I decided to answer him.

"Hayami-kun." I said as tears came to my eyes.

"What about him?" Dad asked, worried. I was about to answer, when Tsubasa-chan spoke.

"Who is Hayami, Hotate-chan?" she asked.

"He's her best friend. He was always with her." Dad explained.

"But, I didn't see him." Tsubasa-chan said as the others nodded.

"He was in a coma. He met Hotate in the form of a spirit." Dad said, patting my head.

"You mean the one we held that party for?" Makoto-kun asked. I sniffled.

"Hotate was happy that he was alive but in a coma. I decided to hold a small party for her happiness." Dad said, smiling sadly.

"And now he's gone." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Hotate-chan, we'll find him." Tsubasa-chan said, trying to cheer me up.

I nodded as Dad stood up. We were about to head out to search for Hayami-kun when someone yelled my name.

"Hotate-chan!" It was the head nurse. She was running and came to a stop in front of me. In her hand was a paper.

"Hayami-kun…left a letter….for you." She said, panting. I took the letter, wiping of my tears and opening it.

_Klutz, _it read. I twitched at that. He never changes.

_I'm sure you would be crying after you found out that I was discharged._

I blushed at that. "He knows you quite well." Dad teased as I glared at him.

_Don't worry; you'll see me for sure. And remember you said that I could live with you and your dad with the two idiots at your home? _

Makoto-kun and Ume-chan yelled at that.

_I think I'll do that if your dad agrees._

I turned towards dad; he nodded, signalling that Hayami-kun could stay. I smiled and continued reading.

_And I'm sure that he'll agree and if he doesn't you'll somehow manage to make him agree._

I chuckled at that.

_If you wanna meet me right now, you'll have to search for another letter at the place where I sat while you were in school. That letter will tell you where I currently am. Don't hurt yourself due to your klutziness. See ya soon._

_Hayami_

I neatly folded the letter, smiling and handing it to dad, who kept it in his pocket.

"Where is the place, Hotate?" Dad asked.

"At the school." I said as I headed towards the school, the others following close behind.

After a while, we reached the school. Vice principle and sensei headed inside the school, saying that they had a meeting to attend. I headed towards the tree, where I had talked to Hayami-kun with.I looked up at the tree, standing just beneath the branch where Hayami-kun sat.

I grinned and headed towards the tree, ready to climb it when Dad grabbed my arm and pull me back.

"I am not letting you climb that tree Hotate." Dad said when he saw the look on my face.

"Dad!" I yelled, causing him to flinch. "I wanna see Hayami-kun." I whined.

"I know that you want to see Hayami-kun. But you'll not climb that." He said pointing towards the tree.

"Alright, then." I said turning to face away from him and looking at the tree.

"Pick me up." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I snapped. He sighed and picked me up. Thank god I was wearing a jeans or it would have been embarrassing.

"Take me to that branch." I said pointing towards the branch which was below the one I wanted to go on. He walked forward and stretched his arms upwards and I grabbed the branch.

After I got a nice hold of it, I swung myself out of his grasp, swinging to the upper branch. He gasped, ready to catch me if I fell, but when I didn't, he sighed in relief and watched me.

I started looking around for the letter, when an envelope came into view. I picked it up, careful not to tear it, and opened it. Inside it was a paper and a pendant. There was an 'H' on it. Clutching the pendant in my hand, I sat on the branch and opened the letter.

_Seems like you remember where I sit. Glad to know that. You must have found a pendant along with the letter. I had it since I was a child. You can keep it for me. And it will be perfect for you since your name also starts with an 'H' like mine._

_Meet me at your house. I'll be waiting._

I clasped the pendant around my neck as I folded the letter. It fit perfectly.

"Are you alright Hotate?" I heard dad yell. Seems like I sat at a point where I was hidden from view.

I pocketed the letter and swung down from the branch, landing perfectly in front of dad, causing him to gasp in shock.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"Don't jump down like that Hotate-chan." Tsubasa-chan scolded me.

"You could have hurt yourself." Ume-chan said.

"It's alright. I know how to climb a tree and get down from one perfectly. Hayami-kun taught me how to." I grinned at the two.

"What's that around your neck?" Yuuki-kun asked. I grasped the 'H' on the pendant.

"It was in the envelope with the letter. It's Hayami-kun's." I said.

"Can I go ahead dad?" I asked, handing the letter to him. He nodded.

"We'll come with you." Tsubasa-chan said as she and Yuuki-kun came forwards. I nodded at them and started running in the direction of the house.

After a while, the house came into view. I slowed down a bit, tired, when I heard a baby crying.

"Is that a baby crying?" Yuuki-kun asked as the three of us slowed down and started walking.

"It's coming from behind Hotate-chan's house." Tsubasa-chan said.

We went around the house, finally arriving at the small garden which had the bar that dad made for me. In the centre was a boy, with a crying baby in his arms.

"Hey! Who are you?" Yuuki-kun yelled, before I could speak.

"That doesn't matter. Calm down this little guy before asking anything." The boy said, without turning around. I felt like I had heard his voice somewhere.

"Where did you find him?" Tsubasa-chan asked.

"He was lying here, on the ground, wailing loudly. He hasn't stopped crying even once." He said turning around. We still couldn't see his face, since he was bouncing the baby up and down, trying to calm him down.

"I ain't so good at handling babies." He, Yuuki-kun and Tsubasa-chan said in unison. I sweat dropped, heading towards the boy and taking him in my arms. I started bouncing him and swinging him lightly till he stopped crying and fell asleep. I handed him to Tsubasa-chan, sighing in relief.

I heard the boy chuckle. "Demon bride." He said. My eyes widened.

"He's worse than Chi-chan, right? Hotate." He said. Yuuki-kun and Tsubasa-chan gasped.

"How do you know Hotate?" I heard the two yell as I spun around to face the boy.

"Hayami-kun" I muttered, low enough for him to hear.

He grinned at me, waving. I sniffled as tears came to my eyes once again. This caused him to freeze and his grin fell off his face.

"H-H-Ho….H-Hotate… Hotate…. Stop crying, please." He stuttered, coming near me.

"I'm sorry." He said, wiping my tears with his fingers, but more came. Yuuki-kun and Tsubasa-chan were about to grab him, but stopped when I wrapped my arms around Hayami-kun's torso, wailing into his chest.

"Hotate?" Yuuki-kun and Tsubasa-chan muttered, confused. They hadn't heard me mutter Hayami-kun's name a while ago. I heard Hayami-kun sigh as he wrapped him arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Hotate-chan?" I heard Ume-chan and Makoto-kun. I pulled away from Hayami-kun and glanced towards the four confused people and Dad, who was smiling. I sniffled and wiped away my tears.

"Ume-chan, Makoto-kun, Tsubasa-chan, Yuuki-kun. Meet Hayami-kun." I introduced them to Hayami-kun.

"He's Hayami?" The four yelled. I nodded, grinning.

I turned around to see Hayami-kun staring at dad. Dad stared back at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried. Suddenly, Dad went forward and grabbed Hayami-kun in a head lock. I gasped.

"Dad!Hayami-kun!" I yelled, worried. But I calmed down when I saw the grin on their faces.

"You did a good job getting Hotate back safely, kiddo." Dad said, releasing the head lock.

"Like I would've let her get lost so easily."Hayami-kun grinned.

"And…Welcome to the house!" Dad said. All of us cheered as Dad started preparing a big feast. Strangely, the baby didn't wake up when all of us cheered like that.

Halfway in the feast, a lady came by, asking if we had seen her baby. We told her about the baby, who was still sleeping. It was revealed that he was her baby. She thanked us and headed out, returning home.

After the feast, Yuuki-kun and Tsubasa-chan went back home. A futon was laid in my room for Hayami-kun to sleep on.

The next morning, we woke up early, requested by Ume-chan. everyone was up except Makoto-kun. We went outside and did the 'customs' as called by Ume-chan.

"I'm Yamamoto!"

"I'm Hotate!"

"I'm Ume-chan!"

"Geez, this is crazy." Hayami-kun growled.

"Hayami-kun…" I whined.

" ." He said, sighing, before taking in a deep breath and yelling, "I'm Hayami!" I giggled as he sparkled, hearing his voice echo.

"Yahoo!" All of yelled together.

"Mooooo" Bess mooed.

"You Idiots!"Ume-chan and I giggled as Makoto-kun slide open the door, yelling at us.

"Why do you guys do that?" He asked.

"'Cause it's fun." Ume-chan said as she dragged Makoto-kun inside with dad following them. This left me and Hayami-kun alone, with Bess, next to us, chewing.

We sat down on the grass, watching as the sun rose. Since today was a holiday, I didn't have school.

"This is the first time I heard a mountain echo."Hayami-kun smiled.

"It feels good to hear you echo for the first time early in the morning." I said.

"Thanks Hotate." Hayami-kun muttered.

"What for?" I asked, staring up at him.

"For inviting me to stay at your house."Hayami-kun said, smiling down at me.

"You're welcome Hayami-kun. And thanks for the pendant." I grinned, hugging him. He hugged me back, tightly. In the distance, I heard dad yell that he was going to the fields.

All of us were back to normal. The only difference being, our family was now bigger, with Hayami-kun in it. 

**Please Review!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
